Pasos de amor
by Kaiint
Summary: Por que esta academia de baile no iba a estar tan mal, aunque claro, ella iba a dar guerra, Bella Swan había llegado para enloquecer a todos hasta aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos, a su reprimido sexual. Aunque no todo iba a ser diversión porque el pasado también puede volver y nadie sabe lo que sucederá. Pero de que será el infierno personal de Edward Cullen, eso si lo sabía.
1. Mi infierno personal

**Asdfasd no me pude aguantar las ganas de subirlo .**

**Lo tenía escrito de hace mucho, lo encontré y decidí subirlo.**

**Espero que os guste la idea.**

**Prometo subir pronto mis otros fics.**

* * *

**Infierno personal**

**·**

**·**

Me encontraba delante de ese gran edificio, maldiciendo todo lo que podía antes de entrar por esas enormes puertas de hierro que me conducirían a mi infierno personal, cuyo lugar tenía por nombre nada más y nada menos que _Dance and Talent Institute of Aro Vulturi. _

O lo que significaba para mí, _bienvenida al infierno Bella Swan_.

Parecía que el nombre del centro se estaba burlando de mí, riéndose en mi cara.

La única razón por la que estaba aquí era porque mi padre decía que necesitaba disciplina y que estaba harto de tener que recibir a la policía con una buena cara cada vez que me llevaban a casa por mis pequeñas peleas sin sentido.

Si tan solo no hubiera recibido esa maldita carta de que estaba admitida en este estúpido Instituto de chicos ricos, con grandes egos, que se creían con el poder superior de mirar a los demás por encima del hombro, sin mencionar que, como dice su nombre, es una institución de Danza, _**odiaba **_la danza clásica, el ballet no era lo mío ahora, si no hubiera hecho esa estúpida audición el año pasado nada hubiera pasado..._**Nada**__._

Si esa carta no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento yo no estaría aquí.

Maldita _carta_.

Maldita _institución_.

Maldita _audición_.

_·_

_·_

─ Si quitaras esa cara me harías un gran favor.

─ Querido hermano, lamento molestarte con mi preciado rostro, pero está es mi cara, así que te aguantas-le dije con notorio enfado-

─ Al menos este curso será divertido-dijo sonriendo de lado-

─ Emmett, nada, absolutamente nada será divertido-suspire-te agradezco que hayas querido venir conmigo.

─Y a mí no me agradeces claro- habló mi querido rubio con cierto tono de molestia en su voz mezclada con sarcasmo-

─ Tú entraste por que también te admitieron, tu talento con el piano, la guitarra y la batería no paso desapercibido-dije con obviedad-

─ Lo sé, desprendo talento-dijo dándose aires de grandeza-

─ Ya está hecho todo el papeleo, aquí tenéis vuestras llaves de la habitación que os han asignado, las habitaciones están separadas, chicas en el ala norte y chicos en el ala sur-habló mi padre-Isabella-hice una mueca-espero que aprendas grandes cosas y que no te metas en muchos líos-suspiro diciendo lo último-

─ Padre, créeme, haré que quieran que me vaya de aquí y dudo aprender grandes cosas, porque el _**talento**_que dicen que tengo, lo perdí, no valgo para esta academia, _ese _talento ya no lo tengo-le quite las llaves de las manos y cogí mis maletas no sin antes quitarle la gorra a mi hermano y cubrirme mi rostro-

·

·

Sé que no estaba siendo una buena hija y que esa no era una despedida adecuada, pero este lugar traía recuerdos que quería dejar atrás, este lugar ya no era mi sueño, ese sueño se _**rompió.**_

Después de un rato me encontraba caminando para encontrar las habitaciones y dejar mis cosas en dicho sitio, pero sin darme cuenta me tope con alguien haciéndome caer.

Maldita suerte.

·

·

─ Perdona chico, no te vi

─ ¿Chico?-dije con un notorio tono de molestia-

─ ¿Chica?-encima lo decía dudoso. Alce mi cabeza para poder verle, pero la gorra me impedía que viera su rostro y que él viera el mío-

─ Es que con esa gorra y esa camisa...nadie diría que eres una _chica_-dijo analizando mi vestimenta y con cierto tono de burla en esa palabra-

Pues para mí, iba vestida como una chica, bueno, dentro de lo que significaba ir vestida como tal, llevaba la camisa de Jasper ─ se la había quitado hace 2 años, así que técnicamente era mía, pero prefería decir que era de él ─, y los pantalones sí que eran míos, eran unos jeans desgastados, pero de chica al fin y al cabo y como accesorio la gorra, pero esa era de mi hermano.

No iba vestida de ninguna forma rara, así que ese comentario me molesto.

─ Pues tú no te quedas atrás-alce la gorra para que se vieran mis ojos- con ese...-eso no era un pantalón...-¿mayas?, me critica un chico que va en mayas, genial, no sabía que hubieran afeminados. Eres un _reprimido sexual._ Me voy-dije cogiendo mis maletas y siguiendo mí camino-

Já! Punto para Bella, oh sí, esto era comenzar con buen pie.

·

·

Bonito suelo...plano, blanco, frio, duro... ¿Qué hacía en el suelo? Ah sí, me tropecé con algunas maletas que no eran las mías.

─ Perdona-escuche una voz apenada-

─ Supongo que esa disculpa debe ser porque son tus maletas-dije incorporándome-

─ Sí, ¿eres Isabella Swan?

─ Bella, llámame solo Bella, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-alce una ceja-

─ En secretario me dijeron los nombres de mis compañeras de habitación, a Rosalie y Kate ya las conozco, así que solo faltabas tú-dijo sonriendo-

Y ahora tenía que compartir habitación no solo con una, sino con 3 chicas, si pensamos en positivo, al menos tendría compañía.

Luego de presentarse─ su nombre es Alice Brandon─ me presento a las chicas, cuando las vi pensé "rubias", no es que tuviera nada en contra de ellas, pero por alguna extraña razón, las rubias siempre me odiaban, pero gracias al cielo, ellas eran amigables así que no había problema con eso.

Decidimos ir al comedor ya que mi barriga se hizo notar y también porque me acorde que había dejado solo a mi hermano y Jasper y no había sabido nada de ellos en todo este tiempo.

No es que estuviera preocupada, pero, soy su hermana y él rubio es mi mejor amigo, supongo que algo de preocupación debía demostrar, así que por si me preguntaban si pensé en ellos, entonces diría que sí.

·

·

─ Rubio ten cuidado-escuche una voz y mis sentidos se pusieron alerta-haber si le vigilas grandullón

─ Fue tu culpa no la de él-definitivamente ese era mi hermano-

─ No deberían dejar entrar a gente con semejante vestimenta-esa era la voz de una chica, que voz más molesta-

─ No deberían entrar a gente sin talento y con cara de estreñida-contraataque yo al llegar a su lado-

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ Disculpada. ¿Hay algo apetecible?-pregunte a Emm ignorando a la chica y dejándola en ridículo obviamente-

─ Agradéceme que comprara hamburguesas antes de venir-dijo con la bolsa del McDonalds en la mano, probablemente estuvieran frías-

─ Discúlpate ahora mismo-habló de nuevo esa chica-

─ No tengo porque, aparta.-hice un ademan con la mano para que se fuera-El reprimido sexual-dije cuando lo vi entrar-

─ La chica con aspecto de chico, ¿eres travesti?

─ Si que habrás tenido que pensarlo mucho para que luego de casi tres horas digas algo con ingeniosidad-sonreí-

─ No soy ningún reprimido-dijo entre dientes-

─ Chico, llevabas mayas, eres un chico con tendencias hacia la otra acera, eres un chico que esta reprimido, lo que quiero decir es que eres gay-acabe con una sonrisa mucho más amplia-

─ Entonces tú eres lesbiana

─ Una camisa de chico en una chica queda realmente sexy, si quieres te puedo mostrar esa imagen perfectamente, pero como eres gay seguro que no te gustaría, así que preferiría mostrársela a alguien que en realidad la aprecie. Me he aburrido, vámonos-dije cogiendo a mi hermano y a Jasper de las manos para marcharnos-

Y...segundo punto para Bella, oh si, esto me encantaba.

Mi infierno se estaba volviendo más placentero.

─ ¿Qué ha sido eso?

─ Alice, amiga mía, eso es una advertencia de que nadie se mete con Bella Swan y le gana-dije mientras le daba un mordisco a la hamburguesa, fría, pero buena-

─ ¿No sabes quién es verdad?-habló Rosalie-

─ Definitivamente no lo sabe- la segunda en hablar fue Kate al ver mi cara de "¿tengo pinta de conocerle?"-

─ Es Edward Cullen, es el prodigio de esta academia y el más popular, canta, toca el piano y baila danza clásica

─ Gracias por darme más motivos para llamarle gay

─ Es nuestro compañero de habitación-dijo mi hermano-

─ Hermanito...

─ No, no puedes venir a revisar sus cosas-maldito Jasper, nadie le pregunto-

─ Está prohibido que las chicas vayan al ala sur, no podemos ir, si nos pillan nos pondrán un castigo.-dijo Alice aceptando la hamburguesa que le dio Jasper-Gracias

─ Que aguafiestas-dije cruzándome de brazos-

Entre todos nos acabamos las hamburguesas, mi hermano era un glotón y a las chicas les gusto probar algo que no fuera puré de patata ni ensalada rusa.

·

·

Esto era el infierno.

Maldita voz de anuncio.

¿Es qué no sabían despertar a las personas delicadamente? No sé, por ejemplo con una canción de _Flo Rida, Nicki Minaj, Jessi J, Will. _ y podría seguir nombrando a más, pero esa maldita voz no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

¿Ahora un himno?, esto iba a peor.

Mi infierno placentero se estaba desvaneciendo, pero pensar en que vería a ese reprimido sexual y que íbamos a tener una que otra batalla en la que obviamente saldría ganando.

Oh sí, definitivamente eso iba a ser lo mejor, sería su _infierno personal_.

* * *

_**Tachann~~**_

_**La loca idea se me ocurrió hace mucho viendo Step up *-***_

_**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado la lectura.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo o en mis otros fics.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**~·J.A·~**_


	2. ¡Presentación a lo grande!

**Buenas a todoss, espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

**¡Presentación a lo grande!**

**·**

**·**

─ ¿Me podrías decir qué haces en el suelo?-me pregunto Rose-

─ Admirarlo-dije irónicamente- a ti que te parece

Me ayudo a levantarme con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando le dije que esa maldita voz y el himno me hicieron caer.

─ Esa voz es de Heidi, la secretaria-me contesto Kate- y sí, el himno es una mierda, pero uno se acaba acostumbrado

─ Yo no, créeme, porqué narices nos levantan así, hay formas mejores, como...no levantarnos-dije dirigiéndome al baño-¿Vosotras también necesitáis entrar?-pregunte-

─ No te preocupes, iremos a los vestuarios, mayoritariamente nos tenemos que duchar ahí, ya sabes, solo hay un lavabo para cada dormitorio y somos cuatro-me respondió Alice-

─ De acuerdo

Me dijeron que nos encontraríamos en la sala de actos, pero yo antes tenía que hacer una parada en los dormitorios de los chicos, iba a hacer mi pequeña presentación, antes que el director o quien sea nos diera su discurso, estos mojigatos sabrían quien ha llegado a esta academia-infierno y tenía una canción especial para estos, una actuación media porno no hace mal a nadie, ¿no?

─ Esta ropa de cuero me está asando-le dije a Jasper-

─ Normal, llevas el chándal por encima, me encantara ver la cara que se les queda cuando nos vean-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

─ No entiendo porque yo no puedo actuar también-dijo mi hermano haciendo un puchero-

─ Por que tu harás clases normales, en cambio nosotros estaremos el día encerrados con esos mojigatos, niños gays y chicas mimadas-dije con cara de asco-y quiero que sepan con quien se las gastan

Y es que era verdad, aparte de ser una academia de baile y busca talentos, era un instituto como otro cualquiera ─exceptuando que iban niños ricos o becados─, mi hermano había entrado por mí y él mismo dijo que no quería verse con un tuto o se pegaría un tiro él mismo y es que esa imagen era demasiado graciosa, un tipo de su porte ¿con tutu?, eso sería épico, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Él haría clases normales, no ballet, no clases de canto, de piano, ni de nada, solo clases aburridas, como me gustaría a mí hacer eso, en cambio Jasper y yo sí que haríamos todo eso, junto a esa panda de...ag, de esos raros.

─ Emmett, cuando te demos la señal, pulsas el play-le avise ya que nosotros iríamos al escenario y él a la cabina de audio-

─ De acuerdo, suerte-nos dijo antes de salir corriendo entre la multitud-

Jasper y yo nos subimos al escenario y la gente comenzó a murmurar cosas.

─ Ahora que tenemos vuestra atención-dije con el micrófono en mano-espero que disfrutéis del espectáculo-

Me posicione en medio mientras Jasper colocaba un sillón detrás de mí─ lo encontramos detrás de bambalinas, supongo que sería por una actuación o algo, pero eso nos venía de perlas─ me despoje de mi chándal y la camisa que llevaba puesta para quedar en unos pantalones de cueros ceñidos a mi cuerpo, muy ceñidos al igual que la blusa con escote que tenía puesta y la mini chaqueta acompañada que me la puse en ese momento, coloque mis gafas sobre mis ojos y le hice una seña a Emmett para que empezara.

La música no tarda en sonar, _**Buyou de Keri Hilson y J. Cole**_, se empezó a escuchar por toda la sala y yo no tarde en moverme, con movimientos sexys y precisos comencé a moverme hacia Jasper y me posicione detrás de él, coloque mi pierna en el sillón y justo en ese momento Jasper se levanto para comenzar con sus pasos.

Esta canción era realmente la mejor y el baile, el baile era verdaderamente sexy, seguro que más de uno estaba más que contento, los gritos de los chicos se escuchaban, se notaba que el espectáculo les estaba gustando.

Volví al sofá y comencé a mover mis caderas y los gritos aumentaban, tanto el de chicos como el de chicas, al parecer no había tantas recatadas como me pensaba.

La canción ya estaba acabando, Jasper se dirigió al sillón y yo, yo hice los movimientos que había hecho al principio para acabar nuestra actuación, silbidos y aplausos se escuchaban, esto me había encantado.

Vi el rostro de las chicas, era entre asombradas y...la cara de Rose era, ¡_esa ropa es la mía!_, pero vi en su mirada que no le importo mucho con tal de haber dejado a todos con la boca abierta, incluido a ese chico, el reprimido sexual no podía con su asombro, eso me encantaba.

─ Me vuelvo lesbiana por ti-comento Kate-vale, no, pero la ropa de Rose te queda realmente bien

─ Si bueno, pero sigue siendo mía-dijo indignada Rose-

─ Siento no habértela pedido, pero lo vi y...no pude aguantarme las ganas-le dije con una sonrisa inocente-

─ No te preocupes, con tal de ver la cara que se les quedo de Tanya y Victoria estoy más que contenta.

─ No se quienes son, pero me alegro-dije dándoles un abrazo a las tres-

─ Tú también estuviste bien Jasper-le comento Alice a mi amigo-

─ Gracias, alguien que se da cuenta de mi presencia.

─ Siento interrumpir el festejo-hablo alguien desde el escenario, oh, oh-me alegra que les haya gustado el espectáculo de la señorita...

─ Bella, Bella Swan-le conteste al que supuse que era el director-

─ Espero que también le guste ir a mi despacho-sonrió-

─ Por supuesto, le estaré esperando-le devolví la sonrisa-

·

·

Yo y mi alegría y mi locura y mi devoción por los despachos de los directores ─y las comisarias de policías─ después del que director diera su discurso, me pidió, por favor, que cambiara mi atuendo ya que llamaba un poco ─mucho─ la atención de los chicos y me dirigiera a su despacho.

Estaba sentada frente a él ─ya cambiada totalmente de ropa─, y nos mirábamos sin decir nada, yo solo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

─ Según tengo en su expediente, la aceptamos en la academia el año pasado, pero se negó a aceptar y este año, la tenemos aquí, ¿podría saber cuál es la razón de ese cambio?-me pregunto respaldándose en su asiento-

─ Mi padre-me alce de hombro-quería un cambio, pero si quiere que me marche, con mucho gusto

─ A nosotros nos gustaría que cursara este año con nosotros, pero sin ningún inconveniente más.

Este señor no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

─ Señor director

─ Aro, llámame Aro

─ Aro, creo que no voy a poder cumplir con eso que me está diciendo, tengo mucha energía, soy como el conejo de las pilas de duracell, no me acabo, al igual que mi energía-dije alzando mis pies y agarrándolos-

─ Espero que esa energía la utilice con la danza-hice una mueca-

─ Prefiero utilizarla con el breakdance, hip hop, funk, krumping, locking, popping, uprock-le enumere los estilos que sabía-

─ Lo entiendo, pero se tendrá que adaptar, su audición del año pasado fue esplendida, esperamos ver otra igual este año, puede retirarse-dijo volviendo al papeleo-

No dije nada y me marche, me estaban esperando los chicos y con una gran sonrisa les dije que todo está bien, creo que incluso se olvido castigarme, pero era mejor.

Se supone que ahora teníamos que conocer a nuestros compañeros, las clases y todo ese rollo absurdo y aburrido, como yo ya conocía a las Rose, Kate y Alice, me bastaba.

La mayoría de clases las compartía con las chicas, menos con Jasper que solo compartía canto, las clases de piano y menos mal, las clases de hip hop, que también las compartía con mi hermano ─ya que se suponen que era optativa para los que solo asistían a clase─, una alegría al menos.

·

·

─ Miren a quien tenemos aquí-la rubia del otro día-a la zorrita de nuestra academia-¿no se le ocurría algo mejor?-

─ Yo más bien me considero una chica sexy y me vestí así para una actuación, es lo que exige el espectáculo, no como tú, que va así todos los días, tú sí que eres una zorra del derecho y al revés. Bye bye.-me despedí de ella con la mano dejándola con la boca abierta-

─ Eso sí que es dejarla con la boca abierta-dijo Alice y chocamos los cinco-

─ Está chica me encanta.

─ Es una chica problemático-dijo Jasper-

─ Siempre nos mete en líos-prosiguió Emm-

─ Me alabáis o me abucheáis-les dije pegándoles a cada uno en el hombro-

─ Te alabamos hermanita-dijo Emm rodeándome con su brazo y yo rodee los ojos-

Después de un rato nos dirigimos a la cafetería, comimos ensalada, o al menos yo, ya que era lo único que me dignaba a comer en ese sitio, todo lo demás era demasiado raro para mi gusto. Luego fuimos a la piscina, eso era algo bueno de esto sitio, una enorme piscina, sin demora, cerramos el sitio y comenzamos a bañarnos, las chicas al principio parecían reacias a bañarse con nosotras, algo normal, yo conocía a mi hermano y a Jasper desde hace años y no me importaba que me viera en ropa interior, total, era como un bikini, pero ellas parecían avergonzarse un poco sobre ese hecho.

Pero cuando se decidieron, a mis hermanos ─Jasper es como si fuera uno─ casi les da un ataque cardiaco a ver a las chicas, incluso juraría que a Jasper le salía un hilillo de sangre por la nariz al ver a Alice, aquí iba a ver tema seguro.

Después de habernos divertido durante un rato─ tres horas─ escuchamos como alguien quería entrar y cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos por la puerta trasera antes de que nos pillaran y nos castigaran, al menos yo ya estaba avisada.

Entre broma y broma seguimos lo que restaba de día.

Hoy me estaba divirtiendo y aun no había visto al reprimido, Edward creo que se llamaba, pero como si hablara de él, apareció, esta vez no llevaba mayas.

─ ¡Un reprimido salvaje ha aparecido!-dije cuando lo vi-

─ Ya decía yo que tardaba en verte

─ Oh-dije alargando la o-¿me echabas de menos?, lo sé, es normal

─ La verdad es que no, esperaba seguir sin verte, pero supongo que no hay más remedio-dijo suspirando-

─ Tranquilo, no es... ¡ah!-dije tropezando-gracias-dije encima de él-has amortiguado el golpe

─ De nada, soy un caballero-me sonrió de lado, que sonrisa más sexy...-

Para el carro Bella, ¿sexy?, ¿enserio?, el tropezón me debía estar haciendo delirar ─aunque no me haya pegado, pero era mejor echarle la culpa a algo─. Su voz me quito de mi pelea interna.

─ Creo que podrías levantarte ya

─ Claro-dije levantándome-

Después de eso se despidió de las chicas, ignorando a mis amigos y a mí, bueno, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se fue, pero eso no era una despedida en toda regla.

Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde cada uno se fue a su dormitorio, aunque claro, yo antes de eso tenía que hacer algo...aun no había acabado, ese himno era horrible, tenía que darle un pequeño cambio a eso, Bella Swan iba a imponer si estilo a esta academia e iba a empezar por cambiar ese horrible himno.

* * *

_**Tachan!~~**_

_**espero que os haya gusto y agradezco a todos por vuestros comentarios ^^**_

_**Aquí os dejo el link del baile, lo saque de un programa que a mi me gusto mucho.**_

watch?v=kz6PTypgFJY

_**Si no os sale podeís poner en youtube Melissa&Adam- Hip hop**_

_**Nos leemos en el proximo **_

_**~·J.A·~**_


	3. Los elegidos son

**Asdfasdf xD gracias a todos por leer y comentar y agregarme y todo!*o***

**me hacéis feliz! más de lo que ya soy e.é**

**Sin más demora os dejo leer xD**

* * *

**Los elegidos son: **

**Un rubio sexy, un moreno caliente y... ¡Qué te den!**

**·**

**·**

Mi despertar...oh que hermoso despertar, a mis oídos estaba llegando la música que había preparado para hoy, oh sí, mi canción sí que era para despertar con ánimos a la gente, no como ese horrendo himno.

_Put your loving hand out, baby_

_I'm begin_

_Begin, begin you_

Se comenzó a escuchar más fuerte la canción y yo me levante de la cama bailando, las chicas se levantaron abruptamente, pero al verme a mí creo que supieron porque sonaba esa canción en vez del himno.

─ Te meterás en un problemas-hablo Kate-

─ Problemas es mi segundo nombre-dije dando vueltas-bailar-dije levantándolas de la cama-

Las cuatro comenzamos a saltar cada una en nuestras respectivas camas, cuando supe que el final se estaba acercando cogí lo primero que vi de micrófono ─mi cepillo del cabello─ y comencé a cantar.

_Begin, begin you_

_Put your loving hand out, baby_

_Begin, begin you_

_Put your loving hand out, darling_

Mi sorpresa al acabar ese pequeño trozo fue cuando las chicas siguieron la canción, pero salí de mi ensimismamiento y seguí cantando con ellas, repetimos el trozo final tres veces, tal y como lo hacían en la canción, después de eso comenzamos a reír, había sido divertido.

─ No sabía que conocierais la banda Madcon-les dije bajando de la cama-

─ Bromeas, me encantan, adoro sus canciones-dijo Alice-

─ Son excelentes-prosiguió Rosalie-

No seguimos hablando por qué un ruido proveniente de fuera de nuestro dormitorio nos percato, abrimos la puerta y vimos a las chicas caminar en una dirección, en la dirección donde se encontraba la sala de audio.

Y la música se volvió a repetir.

─ Sera mejor que nos vistamos-les dije cerrando la puerta y silbando el ritmo de la canción-

Ya estábamos listas para ir a nuestras clases. Se supone que ahora tocaba una clase aburrida donde nos explicarían las bases fundamentales de la danza.

─ Bella, ¿no crees qué va siendo hora de qué la música acabe?-me pregunto Kate-

─ No es mi culpa si no pueden abrir la puerta y parar el CD-les dije con una sonrisa-

De repente la música acabo y se escucho la voz de una mujer.

─ _Señorita Isabella Swan diríjase al despacho del director, por favor. Repito, la señorita Isabella Swan._-acabo la voz de la mujer-

─ Problemas-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

─ Mi segundo nombre quiere hacerse lucir-dije encogiéndome de hombros-al menos me libro de una aburrida clase-dije para mí misma dirigiéndome a dicho sitio-

El despacho del director se me hacía muy reconfortante, un buen sillón donde acodarme, caramelos para coger, incluso creo que podría pedirla a Heidi que me trajera un café, pero no quería abusar demasiado, ya lo haría cuando se me hiciera ameno venir a verles.

─ Isabella, creo que dijimos sin ningún inconveniente-dijo apoyándose en sus manos-

─ Eso lo dijo usted, yo le dije que no lo podía cumplir.

─ Qué haremos contigo.

─ Mandarme a casa-sonreí-

─ Ese deseo no lo podemos cumplir. Eres mi desafío Isabella. Así que hagas lo que hagas no te expulsare, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no destruyas mi institución-me advirtió, este hombre era raro-

─ Ósea que puedo hacer lo que quiera que no me expulsara, que fastidio-dije cruzándome de brazos-aunque mirándolo por el lado bueno...-sonreí maliciosamente-creo que me gustara venir a su despacho director Aro-

─ Que no te expulse no significa que no pueda castigarte, tengo muchas maneras de hacerlo Isabella, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces-un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, pero lo ignore-

─ Por supuesto, hasta la próxima-dije saliendo del despacho-

Me había librado por segunda vez de un castigo, esto no estaba tan mal y si podía hacer lo que quisiera mucho mejor, aunque la advertencia que me dio la iba a tener presente, no quería que me mandara a limpiar toda su institución o vete a saber qué cosas más.

Al menos me había librado de dos clases, si revisaba mi horario ahora tocaba, clase alternativa, hip hop, vería a mi hermano y a Jasper.

─ Me gustaría que os presentarais, por favor, decirme vuestro nombre y porque os gusta el baile.

Ese era el profesor de hip hop, no era como lo esperaba, pero mientras supiera enseñar por mi bien, aunque creo que ya sabía suficiente sobre esta _materia._

Estaba junto a las chicas y mis amigos sentados en el suelo, mientras cada uno se iba presentando, pude ver como algunos de ellos era de danza clásica, esto iba a ser divertido, ver como unas estatuas se soltaban para bailar este tipo de baile, já!, como si fuera fácil.

─ Edward Cullen, el baile me gusta porque puede ser uno mismo.

─ Dirás, ser gay-hable yo en voz alta-

─ Marimacho-le escuche, total, solo nos separaban dos personas-

─ ¿Disculpe?-me hablo el profesor-se podría presentar usted señorita, levántese.

─ Claro. Bella Swan y el baile me encanta-enfatice la palabra-porque me hace sentir libre, ser una con el baile es único.

─ Bien, prosigamos-me senté y los siguientes continuaron-

Mientras el profesor hablaba él y yo nos mirábamos, nuestras miradas eran desafiantes, ninguno de los dos quería apartar la mirada porque eso significaría perder, pero cuando la gente se comenzó a levantar perdimos nuestras miradas ya que había gente de por medio.

─ Muy bien, pónganse en parejas de dos-hablo el profesor-

─ ¿No pueden ser de tres?-pregunte al ver a mi hermano y Jasper, no podía elegir-

─ No y señorita Bella, ustedes tres no pueden ir juntos, ni siquiera con alguno de los chicos-cuando dijo eso fruncí el ceño-ese es el castigo que el director Aro le ha impuesto-prosiguió, mierda, al final sí que tenía castigo-

─ Sigue siendo injusto, todos pueden elegir pareja menos nosotros tres, no hay igualdad-me hice la ofendida-

─ Tiene razón señorita.- ¡bien! Mi pequeño discurso le había llegado-Escuchar, las parejas serán hechas a suerte-dijo captando la atención de los chicos-esta mitad pondrán sus nombres en un papel-dijo separando a algunos, a mí y a los chicos nos tocaba poner nuestro nombre- y luego en este sombrero, quien os toque será vuestra pareja durante el semestre-dijo como si hubiera dicho algo con ingenuidad-

Se escucharon algunos suspiros y una que otra queja de parte de las personas que estaban en la sala, pero yo estaba satisfecha, la suerte elegiría mi pareja y esperaba que me tocara una buena.

Pero mi locura y se yo misma, me hizo tener una idea, llame a los chicos y les dije que en vez de poner su nombre pusieran un sobrenombre.

Cuando estaban todos los papeles en el sombrero, comenzaron a elegir, a Tanya ─sí, _esa_, estaba en este clase─ le toco con un tal Riley, lastima, me hubiera gustado hacer pareja con él, pero parece que a ella no le gusto, seguro que prefería a Edward, que penita.

Y así siguió hasta que las chicas cogieron un papel, a Kate le toco un chico llamado Garret, y a Alice...

─ ¿Rubio sexy?-dijo mirando a Jasper con una ceja alzada, esta chica era lista- ven conmigo, rubio sexy-dijo coquetamente-

─ A sus órdenes-dijo mi amigo corriendo junto a ella-

Luego toco a más gente que no nos interesaba, bueno, a mí no me interesaba.

─No pienso leer esto-dijo Rosalie y supe al instante quien le toco-

─ Permitame-dijo el profesor quitándole el papel y levanto una ceja-alguien me podría decir quién es ¿moreno caliente?-dijo arrugando el papel-

─ Se ha olvidado leer la posdata, pone que soy como un oso al que le tienen que dar amor-soltó mi hermano-

No pude aguantar más y comencé a reír, las ocurrencias que tenía mi hermano nadie las tenía, por algo le aguantaba. Aunque me sorprendió que a las chicas les tocara ellos, esto parecía obra del destino.

─ Bueno la última pareja que será formada será...-dijo el profesor-

Un momento, yo aun no tenía pareja y el último que quedaba era...él no...

─ Que te den-leyó mi papel-

─ Cómo ha dicho joven Edward.

─No se lo decía a usted- intento excusarse-el papel es lo que pone-dijo señalándolo-

─ Supongo que esto es de usted-dijo mirándome-

─ Creo que mis palabras fueron acertadas-asentí-

Cabe añadir que odiaba al destino ahora, o seria que el destino me odiaba a mí, ahora tenía que enseñarle a bailar, por que dudaba que supiera algo que no tuviera que ver con la danza.

Enserio, mis palabras han sido más que acertadas, que le den al destino y a su macabra obra de ponerme junto a Edward alias reprimido sexual.

* * *

**Muahahaha**

**Sí es que...me pregunto si Bella dejara de llamarle reprimido algún día, pobre, al final se acabara acostumbrado y todo xD**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el cap^^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo o en mis otros fics-me hago autopublicidad (?) xD**

**Bye, bye**

**~·J.A·~**


	4. Clase de danza

**Clase de danza**

**·**

**·**

― Porque me tienen que poner con ese reprimido-me quejaba a los chicos-

― Es como si el director hubiera sabido que no os lleváis bien y _pum,_ os toco juntos-habló mi hermano-

Nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero, habíamos ido a la cafetería, pero las miradas matadoras que me lanzaban las arpías del club de fan de Edward, me tenían bastante cansada y si seguían a este paso le arreglaría la cara a más de una.

No entendía que le veían, quiero decir, puede que sea algo guapo, que sus ojos verdes hipnoticen, que sus piernas y sus brazos fueran musculosos y para que engañarnos las mayas le marcaran el buen culo que tenía…De acuerdo, tenía muchos pros para tener club de fans y yo tenía muchas posibilidades de pegarme un tiro por pensar todo eso de él.

― La comida de este lugar apesta.-dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos-

― Y que lo digas, no sé cómo la gente puede comer esto.

― Estamos acostumbrados a esta comida, es la dieta que debemos seguir-dijo Alice apareciendo con las chicas y sus bandejas-

― Luego de un tiempo acabas acostumbrándote-prosiguió Kate-

― Bella nunca ha hecho esa dieta y mira que ella antes…

― A callar-dije pegándole a mi hermano antes de que hablara de cosas del pasado-

― Bella qué-pregunto Rose-

― Bella nada-le respondí-

El timbre, al menos eso era normal, pero ese sonido significaba que ahora tocaba clase práctica de ballet, podría escabullirme, pero las chicas no me dejarían.

― Nos vemos en dos horas chicos-dije despidiéndome de ellos-

Las chicas me llevaron a rastras hasta los vestidores, yo simplemente me senté y espere a que las chicas se cambiaran, para ser sincera no tenía ropa de danza ni tampoco las ganas de pedir a alguien que me dejara algo, total, iba a ignorar lo que dijeran en clase.

Cuando estuvieron listas me miraron enarcando las cejas y cuando me encogí de hombros negaron con la cabeza, sí, era un caso perdido.

― Buenas a todos, alumnos. Mi nombre es Carmen seré vuestra profesora.-se presentó la profesora- Pasare lista, así que prestar atención.

Comenzó a nombrar a todos hasta que llego a mí, la primera vez que me veía y ya causaba impacto en la profesora, eso era bueno.

Me ignoro y siguió a lo suyo, bueno, o eso era lo que creí yo, ya que luego de nombrar a todos me comenzó a hablar a mí.

― Señorita, la de…sí, la de esa ropa-dijo cuándo la mire alzando una ceja- me podría decir porque no leva la ropa adecuada para la clase.

― Porque no tengo, no tengo ni esas medias, ni ese leotardo, ni las puntas ni nada y porque no pienso gastar mis energías en esta clase.-fue mi sencilla respuesta-

Pude ver como su cara pasaba de la sorpresa a la ira, al parecer iría a visitar a Aro pronto, esperaba que le gustara mi visita.

Pero hizo todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

― Seguro que alguna de sus compañeras sería tan amable de prestarle algo, no es así.-dijo mirando a las chicas que tragaron grueso-

― No le pienso dejar mis puntas a alguien como esa-y como no, esa era Tanya-

― Tampoco te las pedí, estreñida.-hizo cara de ofendida y giro la cara-

― Qué pie calzas-me pregunto la profesora-

― 37…-dije algo dudosa-

― Perfecto, acércate.

Me acerque a ella y vi como sacaba unas puntas de su mochila y oí como todos ahogaban un grito.

― Son las puntas que utilizaba cuando era joven y como veo que me costara trabajo que compres unas te las doy.

Parecía como si me estuviera dando su tesoro más preciado por todas las miradas que tenía encima y también sentía que si las llegaba a perder me matarían.

― Cuídalas jovencita. Y ahora con que alguien les preste unas medias o mallas, estará lista.-dijo a los alumnos-

Kate se acercó a mí y me llevo a los vestuarios de nuevo, ahí fue cuando me atreví a preguntar por qué tanto jaleo con eso de las puntas y me dijo que nunca, en lo que lleva impartiendo clases se las había dejado a algún alumno y que era extraño que lo hubiera hecho ahora, seguía pensando que era una tontería, pero no le di importancia, me puse las mallas y la blusa de tirantes que me ofreció y salimos fuera.

― Póngase las puntas señorita-me hablo la profesora cuando me vio con mis zapatos-

― Yo no…por ahora estoy bien así-mi voz había salido temblorosa, pero esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado-

― La clase ha empezado y se hace lo que yo digo, además hemos asignado las parejas mientras no estaba y le toca con el joven Cullen, así que prepárese.

¡Porqué! Porqué siempre me tenía que tocar con él, en hip hop y ahora aquí y justo cuando iba a reclamar y maldecir a todos, la profesora habló.

― Él tiene práctica y sabe mucho, puede serle de gran ayuda, ya que parece que usted no sabe nada acerca de los fundamentos del ballet.-respondió a mi pregunta mental-

― Se muchas cosas acerca de ballet, no por nada fue la primera en la promoción de mi escuela de danza ni gane varios concursos…-me maldije en mi mente por lo que acababa de decir-

La profesora había tocado un tema que me molestaba, estaba harta de que por mi forma de ser y mi vestimenta me estuvieran juzgando más de la cuenta, de acuerdo, sé que yo me lo había buscado y eso es lo que quería, pero el ballet…mi dentro de mí, seguía siendo esa bailarina que fui en el pasado, la bailarina competente y que le gustaba oír como la elogiaban, pero eso eran tiempos pasados y el pasado es pasado.

― De acuerdo, ya me pongo las malditas puntas-dije enfurruñada dirigiéndome de nuevo al vestuario-

Me coloque las puntas despacio, como si su contacto me quemara, hacia tanto tiempo que no me ponía una de estas y ahora por culpa de esta clase lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando salí la profesora asintió y yo me acerque a él.

― Escúchame Edward-dije entre dientes- yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas, así que si tenemos que estar juntos, que solo sea en clase y no me tienes que enseñar nada. No quiero aprender-dije mirándole-

― Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

― Empezaremos con unos cuantos _Adagios_, poneos en posición y empezar, venga-dijo mientras alzaba la voz-

Nos acercamos a la barra y empezamos a hacer esos pasos, bueno, ellos empezaron yo miraba las puntas y me puse a tararear una canción que me gustaba, pero el grito que me pego me hizo salir de mi trance, refunfuñe por lo bajo e hice ver que hacía los paso, mal hechos, pero algo era algo, en realidad me puse hacer círculos con el pie en el suelo.

― Ahora seguiremos con un _pas de deux_-genial, ahora tocaba tocar a Cullen-

Nos dijo que hagamos un _promenades_ ―paseo, yo me pondría de punta con un pie y Edward me sostenía de la cintura o mano y daba vueltas alrededor mío―, definitivamente yo no iba hacer eso.

Hacia cosa de un año que no me ponía de puntas y no quería romperme un pie intentándolo para una maldita vieja loca.

― Isabella, a qué esperas, empieza-me regañaba-

― Hazlo Bella.

― No puedo, yo…no puedo-dije mientras miraba al suelo-

― Sabes perfectamente bailar ballet, lo sé porque…porque te encontré en _google_, no sé qué abra pasado para que dejes la danza, pero sabes.-maldito Edward-

― Nadie te mando a buscarme, acaso eres un acosador o qué-dije encarándole-

― Solo quería saber quién se metía conmigo. Pensé que serias una loca cualquiera, pero veo que no es así.

― Escúchame reprimido, si dices a alguien cosas de mí o de mi familia, juro, que te hare la vida imposible en esta academia-dije entre dientes-

― ¡Isabella!

― Que no me da la gana hacer esos estúpidos pasos-le conteste ya enfadada-me largo.

Salí de esa sala dejando a todos estupefactos, lo que me había dicho Edward me había dejado pensando, si había buscado mi nombre en internet posiblemente hubiera salido todo lo que paso, donde estudie y…y lo que paso para que dejara de bailar, _odiaba internet_.

Él no era nadie para meterse en mi vida e internet no era nada para tener publicada mi vida privada.

Al menos él me había dicho que no sabía por que deje de bailar y esperaba que no supiera la verdad, me odiaría, seguramente me odiaría igual como me odio yo por lo que paso.

* * *

**¡Pero qué paso!, bueno yo lo se xD pero ya os enterareis más adelante~~**

**eso de que en internet este tu vida no mola D:**

**bueno, nos leemos en el proximo**

**gracias a todos por leer ^^ comentarme y agregarme!**

**~·J.A·~**


End file.
